wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Gwiazda Południa/01
| tłumacz= | stopka= }} Kategoria:Gwiazda Południa Narwani Francuzi. Proszę mówić, słucham pana! – Panie, mam zaszczyt prosić o rękę córki pańskiej. – O rękę Alicji? – Tak, panie. – Moja prośba dziwi pana? Czy wolno mi wiedzieć, co w niej widzisz tak nadzwyczajnego? Mam lat 26 i nazywam się Cyprjan Méré. Skończyłem politechnikę i otrzymałem dyplom inżyniera-górniczego. Rodzina moja cieszy się ogólnym szacunkiem, pomimo że niezalicza się do bogatych. Konsul francuski w Kapsztadzie może, jeżeli pan tego zażąda, potwierdzić prawdziwość słów moich, jak również, znany panu i całej okolicy nieustraszony strzelec, a mój przyjaciel, Pharamond Barthes. Przyjechałem tutaj, będąc delegowanym przez Akademję Nauk i rząd francuski. W roku zeszłym zdobyłem nagrodę imienia Hudarta za pracę o składzie chemicznym skał wulkanicznych Owernji. Rozprawa o polach djamentowych w Waalu, którą kończę, prawdopodobnie będzie dobrze przyjęta przez świat naukowy; gdy wrócę do Paryża czeka mnie stanowisko docenta przy szkole górniczej, zamówiłem już nawet mieszkanie przy ulicy Uniwersyteckiej pod No 104, na trzeciem piętrze. Dochody moje wynoszą 4,800 franków, nie jest to bogactwem, mogę jednakże łatwo sumę tę podwoić: przez lekcje prywatne, nagrody konkursowe i współpracownictwo w czasopismach naukowych. Dodaję jeszcze, iż mając małe potrzeby, będę się czuł w tych warunkach zupełnie szczęśliwym. Powtarzam więc prośbę o rękę córki pańskiej. Stanowczość z jaką przemawiał, dowodziła, iż Cyprjan Méré zawsze zwykł zmierzać prosto do celu, nie przebierając w środkach. Wyraz twarzy młodego człowieka nieprzeczył jego słowom. Była to poważna fizjonomja, uczonego nawykła do abstrakcyjnej myśli a błahostkom tego świata nie wiele czasu poświęcają. Włosy ciemne, krótko ostrzyżone, mała, jasna bródka; proste ubranie podróżne z szarego sukna, kapelusz słomkowy za 10 sousów; wszystko to świadczyło o poważnym nastroju inżyniera, który widocznie niedbał o elegancję swego wyglądu, jasne zaś jego spojrzenie kazało się domyślać czystego serca i sumienia. Dodać jeszcze musimy, iż młody francuz mówił tak poprawnie po angielsku, jak gdyby przez czas dłuższy przemieszkiwał w połączonem Królestwie Wielkiej Brytanji. Puszczając kłęby dymu z dużej fajki pan Watkins ze spokojem przysłuchiwał się mowie inżyniera. Siedząc na drewnianym fotelu, z lewą nogą wyciągniętą na słomianem krześle z łokciem opartym na prostym stole, miał przed sobą pan Watkins dzbanek z dżynem, z którego nalewał dość często do obok stojącej szklanki, rozkoszując się mocnym napojem. Był on ubrany w białe spodnie, kamizelkę z grubego niebieskiego płótna, i w koszulę flanelową bez kołnierza. Z pod ogromnego filcowego kapelusza, który zdawał się być przyrośniętym do szpakowatej czupryny, wyglądała twarz nabrzmiała, czerwona, pokryta naroślami i kępkami zarostu, a rysy jej bynajmniej nie zdradzały dobroci ani wyrozumiałości. Na usprawiedliwienie p. Watkinsa dodać trzeba, że właśnie męczy go w tej chwili podagra i zmusza do trzymania nogi w pozycji nieruchomej, a ataki podagry, zarówno w południowej Afryce, jak w innych krajach, nie przyczyniają się bynajmniej do złagodzenia charakteru swych ofiar. Scena powyższa odgrywała się w parterowym pokoju, domu fermera p. Watkinsa. Ferma jego znajdowała się pod 29° szerokości południowej i 25° wschodniej długości od Greenwich, t. j. w środku południowej holendersko-angielskiej Afryki. Kraj ten, który na południu graniczy z wielką pustynią Kalakari, oraz prawym brzegiem rzeki Orange, oznaczony jest na starych mapach nazwą Griqualandu, lecz od lat dziesięciu więcej jest znany pod nazwą „Diamonts-Field” t. j. Pól Djamentowych. Pokój, w którym toczyła się wyżej opisana rozmowa, zastawiony był dziwną mieszaniną kosztownych zagranicznych sprzętów z ordynaryjnemi stołami i krzesłami miejscowego wyrobu. Podłoga pokryta była tu i ówdzie pięknym dywanem lub kosztownym futrem. Na gołej ścianie, która nieznała nigdy obicia, błyszczał ozdobny zegar z polerowanej miedzi, oraz droga broń różnych systemów; nie brakowało też cennych sztychów angielskich w bogatych ramach. Aksamitna kanapa stała obok stołu ze zwyczajnych desek, który zdawał się być przeznaczonym do użytku kuchennego. Z Europy sprowadzone wygodne fotele wyciągały daremnie ramiona, bo p. Watkins oddawał pierwszeństwo drewnianemu stołkowi, niegdyś własnoręcznie zrobionemu. Forma sufitu wskazywała wyraźnie, że dom ten piętra nie posiada i tak samo jak wszystkie w tym kraju parterowe budynki wzniesiony był z prostych desek, poczęści z gliny, a pokryty cynkowym dachem. Łatwo również poznać, iż dom ten od niedawna dopiero był zamieszkiwany. Wyjrzawszy oknem, spostrzedz można pięć do sześciu okopconych budynków jednakowo zbudowanych, lecz nie równych wiekiem. Budynki te opustoszeniem swojem wskazywały dobitnie że skazane zostały na zagładę. Wzrastający dobrobyt p. Watkinsa, który je kolejno zamieszkiwał również nadawał im charakterystyczne cechy. Pierwszy z kolei budynek, postawiony z darniny, zasługiwał zaledwie na nazwę chatki, następny też z gliny, trzeci już z gliny i desek; czwarty z gliny i blachy. Jak widzimy wzrastająca zamożność p. Watkinsa pozwalała mu na stopniowe ulepszenie swoich mieszkań. Wszystkie te budowle zajmowały pagórek, znajdujący się przy zbiegu rzek Waali i Moddery, głównych dopływów rzeki Orange. Okolica tak w stronie północnej jak południowej, przedstawiała się jako smutna równina, ogołocona z roślinności. Pole, jak się tam wyrażają, jest to grunt suchy, czerwony, bezpłodny, gdzie niegdzie tylko pokryty chudą trawą lub krzakami tarniny. Zupełny brak drzew jest charakterystyczną cechą tej okolicy. Doliczywszy jeszcze brak węgla kamiennego oraz trudność przewozu, nie zdziwi nas, iż niedostatek opału zmusza ludność tamtejszą do używania nawozu bydlęcego, jako paliwa. Na tej to jednostajnej, melancholją wiejącej, płaszczyźnie, ciągnęły się łożyska dwóch rzek, tak płytkie, iż trudno pojąć czemu nie zalewały całej równiny. Tylko w stronie północnej przecinają horyzont szczyty dwóch gór Platbergu i Paaderbergu, u stóp ich zaś człowiek obdarzony wyjątkowo silnym wzrokiem, mógłby rozpoznać kurzawę, słupy dymu, niewielkie szałasy i mrowisko pracujących ludzi. Na tem to polu mieszczą się eksploatowane właśnie kopalnie djamentów: Du Tois Pan, New-Rush i najbogatsza z nich kopalnia Wandergaart-Kopja. Kopalnie dostarczyły od roku 1870 djamentów i innych drogich kamieni na sumę około 4 milionów. Kopalnie są rozmieszczone w niewielkiej od siebie odległości, a z okien fermy p. Watkinsa, która oddalona jest od nich o cztery mile angielskie, łatwo je można rozróżnić za pomocą dobrej lunety. Nazwa fermy w tym kraju jest niewłaściwą w naszem rozumieniu, gdyż fermerzy nie zajmują się uprawą roli. Wszyscy, tak zwani fermerzy południowej Afryki, są to właściwie hodowcy i właściciele licznych stad wołów, kóz i owiec. Pan Watkins nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią na prośbę grzeczną lecz stanowczą Cyprjana. Nareszcie, po długim namyśle, wyjąwszy fajkę z ust, wypowiedział zdanie, bardzo mało związku mające z poruszoną kwestją. – Zdaje się, że będzie zmiana pogody, kochany panie, bo nigdy mi jeszcze podagra tak nie dokuczała, jak dzisiaj od rana. Rozczarowanie na chwilę odjęło mowę młodemu człowiekowi, lecz wnet stłumił wzruszenie, rozmarszczył ściągnięte mimowoli brwi i po chwili nikt by nie poznał po nim niespodzianie otrzymanego ciosu. – Dobrze byś pan zrobił wyrzekając się dżynu, odparł Cyprjan krótko, wskazując przytem na dzbanek z palonej gliny, którego zawartość szybko się zmniejszała. Wyrzec się dżynu? Na Boga! piękną radę mi dajesz! – zawołał fermer. Czyż dżyn kiedykolwiek zaszkodził porządnemu człowiekowi? aha, już wiem do czego pan zmierzasz, chcesz mi przypomnieć przepis dany jednemu lordowi majorowi przez słynnego doktora Abernethy, czy jak tam się nazywał. Chcesz pan wyzdrowieć, mawiała ta znakomitość do cierpiącego na podagrę lorda, to nie wydawaj więcej nad jednego szylinga dziennie a tego zdobądź pracą fizyczną. Tak, bezwątpienia, jest to piękna maksyma, lecz gdy mi niema być wolno wydatkować nad szylinga dziennie, pocóż u licha trudzę się życie całe nad gromadzeniem majątku? Nie, takie brednie niegodne są inteligentnego człowieka, panie Méré. Proszę, nie wspominaj mi pan więcej o wstrzemięźliwości, bo wolałbym zaraz w grób się położyć niż nakładać sobie takie więzy, innych przyjemności niemam, jak dobrze jeść, dobrze pić i palić, ile mi się podoba, a pan chcesz mnie i tych jeszcze pozbawić? – Niemam wcale tego zamiaru, zapewniam pana, odparł Cyprjan, wspomniałem tylko o warunkach hygieny, które zdają mi się uzasadnione, jeżeli jednak pan sobie życzysz, możemy więcej o tem nie mówić, wróćmy lepiej do przedmiotu, który mnie dziś do pana sprowadził. Tak wielomówny przed chwilą pan Watkins, usłyszawszy te słowa, zamilkł od razu i, przymknąwszy oczy, oddał się cały swej fajce. Wtem otwarły się drzwi i młode dziewczę weszło przez nie, niosąc na srebrnej tacy pełną szklankę jakiegoś napoju. Nadobne dziewczę, liczące najwyżej lat 19, ubrane było z wielką prostotą w sukienkę płócienną w drobne kwiatki, a duży czepek, noszony powszechnie w tej okolicy, ukrywał piękne jej blond włosy. Z pod czepka wyzierały figlarne duże niebieskie oczy, a twarzyczka biała, o regularnych rysach, tchnęła pełnią życia i wdziękiem młodości. – Dzień dobry, panie Méré, przemówiła po francusku, z lekkim angielskim akcentem. – Dzień dobry, panno Alicjo, odpowiedział z ukłonem Cyprjan, który powstał przy jej wejściu. – Widziałam pana nadchodzącego panie Méré – ciągnęła dalej panna Watkins, a że wiem, iż pan nie podziela gustu mojego ojczulka do tego obrzydliwego dżynu, przyrządziłam dlań szklankę oranżady. – Dziękuję za pamięć, panno Alicjo! – Wyobraź pan sobie, co mój struś, moja Dada, dziś zrana zrobiła. Ni mniej ni więcej połknęła kulę z kości słoniowej, której używałam przy cerowaniu pończoch. A kula to nie mała, jak panu wiadomo, dostałam ją prosto z bilardu w New-Rush. A ta żarłoczna Dada połknęła ją jak pigułkę. Istotnie, nieznośne to stworzenie wpędzi mnie jeszcze kiedyś do grobu. Wypowiadając tę przepowiednię, oczy panny Watkins zachowały cały swój wesoły blask, bynajmniej nie licujący z poważnym tonem jej mowy i smutną treścią przepowiedni. Z delikatną intuicją kobiety wnet jednakże zauważyła milczenie i zmieszane miny obydwóch panów. – Zdaje mi się, że jestem tu zbyteczna, przemówiła Alicja, jeżeli tak jest, wyjdę w tej chwili, nie ciekawam tajemnic, nie dla moich uszu przeznaczonych. A zresztą, niemam czasu do stracenia, muszę jeszcze popracować nad sonatą, a później zabrać się do przyrządzenia obiadu. Ach, jacy panowie dziś milczący, adieu, uciekam, zostawiam was z waszymi czarnymi zamiarami. Z temi słowy Alicja wyszła, po chwili jednakże wróciła, wesoło mówiąc do Cyprjana. – Panie Méré jestem na pańskie usługi, jeżeli mnie zechcesz egzaminować co do tlenu. Przepowiedziałam sobie również trzy razy zadany rozdział z chemji i owe ciało gazowe, bez zapachu, smaku i koloru, niema dla mnie więcej tajemnic. Jeszcze jeden powabny ukłon i panna Watkins zniknęła jak meteor. Po chwili rozległy się w jednym z dalszych pokojów dźwięki wybornego pianina, dowodzące, że panna Alicja zabrała się z całym zapałem do swoich muzycznych ćwiczeń. – A więc, panie Watkins, poruszył znów kwestję Cyprjan, któremu miłe zjawisko dodało nowego bodźca, bądź pan łaskaw odpowiedzieć mi na pytanie, poprzednio postawione. Pan Watkins wyjął uroczyście fajkę z ust, splunął na podłogę i, odrzuciwszy głowę w tył, z pod oka przyglądał się badawczo młodemu człowiekowi. – Czy przypadkiem nie mówiłeś już pan z nią o tem, panie Méré? – Z kim? o czem? – Ależ o tem, o czem pan przed chwilą wspominałeś, a z kim? Ano, z moją córką! – Za kogóż mnie pan bierzesz, panie Watkins, – odparł żywo inżynier. Jestem Francuzem, mój panie, i nigdy bym sobie nie pozwolił bez uprzedniego zezwolenia ze strony ojca mówić z córką o małżeństwie. Wzrok pana Watkinsa złagodniał, usłyszawszy te słowa i rysy jego twarzy straciły nieco ze swego niemiłego wyrazu. Tak, to dobrze! postąpiłeś pan uczciwie. Mam teraz zaufanie do niego i proszę, abyś mi dał słowo honoru, że i nadal z moją córką o tej kwestji mówić nie będziesz. – A to dlaczego? – mój panie! – Dlatego, że projekt ten jest niemożliwy do urzeczywistnienia, i najlepiej pan zrobisz, starając się o nim zapomnieć. Nie ujmując panu zupełnie, wiem, iż jesteś honorowym człowiekiem, skończonym dżentelmenem, doskonałym chemikiem, masz dużą przyszłość przed sobą, – ale pomimo tych zalet, córki mojej nie dostaniesz, z tej prostej przyczyny, iż postanowiłem już inaczej względem jej przyszłości. – Jednakże, panie Watkins. – Nie mów pan więcej o tem, to daremnie, żywo przerwał fermer. Gdybyś pan nawet był parem angielskim, i wówczas byłbyś dla moich planów nieodpowiednim. A tymczasem nie jesteś nawet angielskim poddanym, a jak się naiwnie przyznałeś, majątku także nie posiadasz. Mówmy szczerze, czy się panu zdaje, że ja po to tak świetnie wychowałem moją córkę, sprowadzając drogich nauczycieli z Wiktorji, i Bloemfontainu, żeby ją jeszcze przed ukończeniem lat dwudziestu wysłać z domu do Paryża, na ulicę Uniwersytecką, na trzecie piętro, aby tam żyła z człowiekiem, którego języka ja nawet nie rozumiem. Pomyśl pan nad tem i postaw się, proszę, w mojem położeniu. Przypuść pan, iż jesteś sam tym fermerem, Johnem Watkinsem, właścicielem Wandergaart-Kopji, a ja jestem Cyprjanem Méré, młodym uczonym francuskim, przysłanym dla badań na Przylądek Dobrej Nadziei. Wyobraź pan sobie, iż siedzisz w tym oto pokoju, na fotelu, popijając dżyn i paląc doskonałą hamburską tabakę i czy byś pan wówczas mógł choćby na chwilę pomyśleć o wydaniu córki swej za mąż w podobnych warunkach? – Z pewnością, panie Watkins, – odpowiedział Cyprjan, nie wahałbym się ani chwili, gdyby mi charakter młodego człowieka dawał rękojmię uszczęśliwienia dziecka. – Tak, no proszę, nie mądrze byś postąpił, kochany panie, – rzekł p. Watkins. Postąpiłbyś wówczas, jak człowiek niegodny posiadania Wandergaart-Kopji, a prawdopodobnie nie posiadałbyś jej pan wcale. Bo czyż przypuszczasz, że kopalnia jak pieczony gołąbek sama do ust mi wpadła? Czyż myślisz, że nie trzeba było dużej inteligencji i żelaznej wytrwałości przy założeniu kopalni, a przedewszystkiem w zatrzymaniu jej dla siebie wyłącznie? Otóż temi czynnikami kieruję się zawsze i będę umiał zastosować je co do przyszłości mojej córki. Dlatego powtarzam panu, wykreśl ten planik z swego życia, moja córka nie dla niego! Po tych trjumfującym tonem wypowiedzianych słowach, pan Watkins pochwycił szklankę z dżynem i mocno z niej pociągnął. Młody inżynier, oszołomiony jakby od uderzenia pioruna, stał nieruchomy, nie mogąc znaleść żadnej odpowiedzi. Zauważył to p. Watkins i w dalszym ciągu natarł na niego. – Dziwni marzyciele, ci francuzi, – prowadził rzecz swoją, wszystko im się wydaje możliwem. Przyjeżdżają tutaj, jakby z księżyca spadli, ukazują się w samym środku Griqualandu, przedstawiają się człowiekowi, który przed trzema miesiącami jeszcze ani słóweczka o nich nie słyszał, a przez ciąg tych 90 dni, może 10 razy z nimi mówił. Bez ceremonji stają przed nim i odzywają się doń w ten sposób: – John Stapleton Watkinsie masz pan prześliczną córeczkę, dobrze wychowaną, uważaną w ogóle za perłę okolicy. Nieszkodzi jej to również, iż jest jedyną spadkobierczynią najbogatszej kopalni djamentów na obu półkulach. Co do mnie jestem Cyprjan Méré, inżynier z Paryża, mam 4,800 franków dochodu. Będziesz pan łaskaw oddać mi córeczkę, abym ją jako małżonkę uprowadził do Paryża, a pan możesz się pocieszyć korespondencją z nią pocztą lub telegrafem. I to znajdujesz pan naturalnym i w porządku? Ja to zazywam czystem szaleństwem. Słuchając tej mowy, Cyprjan zbladł jak kreda, zerwał się z krzesła i chwycił za kapelusz. – Tak, czystem szaleństwem, – powtórzył fermer. Nie osładzam pigułki, mój młody przyjacielu, jestem bowiem starym, szorstkim anglikiem. Jak mnie pan tu widzisz, i ja byłem ubogim, uboższym jeszcze od niego i czegóż ja nie próbowałem? Byłem chłopcem okrętowym, strzelcem bawołów w Dakocie, kopaczem w Arizonie, owczarzem w Transwaalu. Zaznałem zimna i upałów, głodu i trudów; w pocie czoła pracowałem lat dwadzieścia na marne suchary, które stanowiły moje pożywienie. Wczasie, gdy poznałem moją nieboszczkę żonę, a matkę Alicji, córkę boeraZnaczna liczba boerów, albo t. z. chłopów afrykańsko-holenderskich jest pochodzenia francuskiego; po zniesieniu edyktu Nantejskiego wyemigrowała ona do Holandji, a następnie do Przylądka Dobrej Nadziei. , – nie posiadaliśmy razem tyle, aby módz wyżywić marną kozę, lecz ja pracowałem i nigdy nie traciłem nadziei. Obecnie jestem bogaty i myślę w spokoju używać owoców mojej pracy. Córkę w każdym razie zatrzymam przy sobie, niech mnie pielęgnuje podczas ataków podagry i rozwesela muzyką wieczorami. Jeśli ją kiedykolwiek zamąż wydam, to tu na miejscu, za krajowca, fermera i kopacza djamentów, takiego samego jak ja, a który nie uprowadzi jej gdzieś, na trzecie piętro, aby głód cierpiała i do kraju, gdzie noga moja nigdy nie postanie. Może iść np. za Jamesa Hiltona, lub jemu podobnego. Na wielbicielach jej nie zbraknie, daję słowo. Niech idzie za anglika, który przed szklanką dżynu nie ucieknie i towarzyszyć mi będzie, gdy przyjdzie mi ochota wypalić fajkę knastru. Cyprjana dusiła atmosfera tego pokoju, nacisnął przeto klamkę u drzwi w zamiarze wyjścia. – No, bez obrazy, wołał za nim p. Watkins, wierzaj mi pan, iż niemam nic przeciw niemu. Zawsze będę pana chętnie widywał w moim domu. jako lokatora i przyjaciela. Czekaj – no! Dziś wieczorem zejdzie się parę osób na kolację, proszę należeć do naszego grona. – Nie mogę, – dziękuję panu – odparł chłodno Cyprjan, muszę załatwić korespondencję przed odejściem poczty. To rzekłszy, opuścił podagrycznego fermera. – Ci francuzi, to istni warjaci – mruczał p. Watkins, – szukając zapałki, aby zgasłą podczas rozmowy fajkę zapalić. ----